pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
South Morning
Land of South Morning was one of five continents in the Land of Berserkers. After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, South Morning became an archipelago with three huge islands and many smaller ones. About The Land of South Morning was separated into two regions, and the Sky Mist Barrier acts as the border. Sky Mist Barrier is a mountain range shaped like a dragon’s spine. It resembled a ring and split the Land of South Morning into outer and inner part. The wall was divided into several equal sections and each section had a guard that would be stationed there all the time.Ch. 258 Upon the Sky Mist Barrier was built the Sky Mist City by Freezing Sky Clan and Western Sea Clan. It has been around for thousands of years. It was also due to that barrier that the wild beasts and Shamans, who have blood feud with Berserkers, from the outer part of South Morning could get into the inner part of the land.Ch. 216 The outer part, called land of the Shamans looked desolate. Most of the ground was grayish black and greenery was seldom seen. The land was filled with cracks and ravines. The color of the sky was more gray than blue.Ch. 365 In this land there is a lot of mountain ranges. There are beasts on the level of Berserker Soul Realm. Only Berserkers in the Berserker Soul Realm can travel through the Land of South Morning with ease.Ch. 222 History Book 3 There had never been islands around South Morning before.Ch. 515 The crash of the Eastern Wastelands continent into South Morning caused it to split into pieces. The continent turned into three huge islands and the numerous islands around the edges of these huge islands. The three huge islands were protected by Runes, prohibiting all outsiders from entering, as if they were sealed off. Besides the three huge islands there were numerous smaller islands. Most of these islands were uninhabited, and only some of them served as a home for those who survived through the calamity.Ch. 525 Three incredibly huge protection Runes covered each of three huge islands. The colors of the three protection screens of light on the three big islands of South Morning were different. The one at the center was black and looked dull. It was as if there was an endless layer of black smoke surrounding the entire land. It let out an eerie presence, causing people to feel a chilling air spreading out before they even got closer to the place. The big island located several tens of thousands of lis away to the left was surrounded by golden light. It belonged to Western Sea Clan. That light spilled out in all directions and could be seen from the distance. The final big island was located to the right of the black island. That place was filled with blue light, and as it flowed, it looked as if there were ripples spreading out into the world. It was controlled by former Berserkers of Freezing Sky Clan.Ch. 539 There were too many casualties in South Morning, and Eastern Wastelands did not suffer much damage. This caused a huge disparity between their strengths. The Eastern Wastelanders hunted those from South Morning for entertainment. To them, all of us from South Morning were inferior, be it who were Shamans or Berserkers. Known locations *Han Mountain City *Sky Mist City *Ninth Summit *Southern Swamp Island *Scour Sieve Island *God of Shamans Island *Western Sea Island Notes In South Morning the three great Berserkers were Tian Xie Zi, Guru Li Long and mysterious powerful Berserker, who turned out to be one of Su Ming's reincarnations.Ch. 533Ch. 686 South Morning's Sacred Vessel of Berserkers was Heaven’s Halberd.Ch. 397 Reference List Category:Locations